The Book Of Max
by Harold-Of-Air
Summary: The blessed life of Max. Let the light save all.


Max 1

After the death of Seamus, many prophets raised, teaching of the light. They were called the early prophets. For they went back to New York, and within time, Seth came. It was Max of Water confronted him, saying: "Curse you, I will, Seth, "You killed Seamus, but I am the new leader. "I will defeat you in time. "I will raise an army, so great, that you cannot overcome". Seth replied with the dark spirit as his guide: "Foolish words, for dark will make you retreat. "Even if you run, my army will hunt you done". For there was a few thousand, watching, who followed Seth and the dark spirits. They all had dark powers, started to stone Max, but he went into the mist, There he barely escaped. Then he went back to the other prophets telling them of what had happened. He told them to take the followers of the light to the sewers, so that the could hide, So they all did so. Once all safe, Max said, "Come, I have many things to tell you all. "The light has told me to go and teach all about the light, "And give them powers of Water. "He told me to tell you to do the same thing with your powers, "Train others of the light, and of the powers, "They are: Water Earth, Air and Fire, "Go to each city you must each, "Of the five of use, we travel, "Sally, Harold, Zeke, Rebecca, Samson will travel like I to convert all to the light "Luke of Fire, you must stay here. "Now go, the light is with you always". 

Max 2

Once they left, Max stayed in New York. There was a great crowd wanting to know where Seamus was, So Max took it at hand to tell them the news: "Seamus has died, yet the light lives on". They didn't understand, so Max told them a parable: "Once there was a wife who husband died. "She cried yet she knew that his spirit lasted on. "This is so with the Seamus, he has gone, yet lives within us" And with this, they were comforted. There was a dispute if they should go to war, For a war was going on in the east. Max answered saying, "It is wrong to kill so it is wrong to go to war. "Why is it right to kill someone at war, where it not right here. "Should it be wrong everywhere" And with that, they decided not to fight. He then decided to teach some more about water. So he found eight to do so with, they were: George, Dave, Alex, Karl, Ricky, James, Sam the boy, David, all of them of water. He set them a side show them the wonders of water. The first spell, which is called 'Supplying Water'. He got them to get an empty bowl of water. He then chanted in front of it this: "Water of the light, supply thy with water". And with that, the bowl was containing water. The second spell, is was called 'Water Movement". He laid the bowl of water on the ground. He then focused on where to move the water, then chanted: "Move thy water, light, to thy need it". And with that, the water moved out of the bowl, into the air and then back into the bowl. They wanted to know how to focus, so Max told them: "To focus, you must think of a place, "And with that spell, the water will go where you want it to go". 

Max 3

The third spell, which is called Waves of Fury. He took out a set of cans, all placed on a wall. He focused and with that, a wave came out of his hand. His chant was, "Wave to object, fury of the light must come". And with that, all the cans dropped from the wall. He then went to Jersey City. There was Harold talking to some newly converted people. He then went up to Max and said, "There is great news from the west, "Gareth has found other prophet not of the Isurak, Yet teaching of the same light. "New powers have been found. "They are from California. "Come and teach my followers. So Max said to them, "This news gives us proof that the light is true. "There are people who have witnesses the light before Seamus". He then left, and went to Paterson. There was dark spirit. Max battled it with his dark powers, Making the spirit die. There was some men confused about if Seamus ever lived, For that Seamus never went there. He the told them this: "Who needs proof, all it does is get rid of the mysteries of life. "I am the proof for Seamus. "He was my teacher and my friend "For it was Seth of took him away from me". They were then all comforted. 

Max 4

He then went to Yonkers, to teach all that followed the light. And in the mist of his followers, he said many chants: "Water, come to my mind, so that I can think again. "Death comes not yet, for that I have things to do in this life. "Water, bring me it to my mouth for there is none here. "Water, defeat the fires that blaze before me, "Let it come down, no flames near me. "With the light and the water spirit, defeat the darkness that comes, "Let is go so that I can go free again. "Let Seth be no more, for the light protects me. "Water, let the ashes rebuild everything. "Water, lovely water, be with me forever. "Light always". He then went to New Haven, to see Sally. He told her of the news about Gareth, for Sally had not heard of it yet. They then began to chant together: "Light is good, Darkness is bad. "Light defeats darkness always. "Come light, give us light. "Darkness cannot gives us anything, for we cannot see darkness, "Yet light we can see. "Let us chant forever more". Max then went to Bridgeport, which he didn't go to when going to New Haven. There he said to the followers of the light, "The light has come to help us, "It helped me and it will help you. "Before I saw the light, I was homeless, "But now, I see homeless as freedom. "In fact, when I am around you, I am home. "My home is all around me. "I hope you see it the same way. "All of you are homeless, yet the light gave you a home. "Within the light, your bed is. "The lights around you are the walls. "Through out the light is the warmth. "Within our gathering, the light is, and always be. "Our gathering is our home, always light". And with that, they were comforted. 

Max 5

He then returned to New York. It was the first new years day without Seamus, So all of the seven returned. On the day before, Luke of Fire, started to disappear. The other six did not question it. So it was that the seven went to the place that Seamus once talked. Max, being the leader said, "I give you bad news, there is a dark spirit among us". And with that, they were afraid. Without them knowing, Luke disappeared. Max then said, "To all that remembered the words of Seamus, be great. "To those who haven't, "Tell those who haven't. "Harold has told me news of the completion of the Isurak of Seamus. "Those who never heard the words of Seamus, read it to understand, "And be wise within the light. "I know now that Gareth has written letters, "Read them also, to understand the Isurak. "The Isurak of Gareth is now being written, for that his journey is over. "Come and enjoy the light". And as he said that, Luke came, leading Seth to their hide out. Seth then said, "Finally I have found you, "Prepare a fate the same as Seamus". Max said, "How could you betray us, "The light helped you, but you helped the darkness, "Oh why?" Luke replied, "The light gave me nothing, let me out of travelling. "It made me stay put, the darkness let me move". Max replied, "They fed you lies. "No truth comes out of darkness, for it shadows you". Seth wanting to kill Max said, "Let the light save you from this". And with that, he shot Max. All of those following the light ran for it, yet again. Luke then burnt Max's Body. And with that, his students recorded his teaching down into this book, So that all that read it should understand the evil of darkness, And the good of the light. 


End file.
